Confessions of a Disinherited Celebutante
by x0xCamilleLeon0x0
Summary: Camille Leon's life. In the Roleplay that I am doing, I came up with a story for her, and I am sharing what that story is. :P I am not writing the stories in order. The story was based off Work In Progress: Study of A Mad Golfer. :D
1. Papa

"Papã, in cui ci stiamo muovendo?" Ten year old Camille Leon asked her father. She was a brunette, a little on the chubby side, and had big blue eyes. She was wearing baggy pants and had on a baseball cap: being the tomboy she was. The little girl was holding her hairless sphinx Debutante while carrying a suitcase in the other hand.

"Camille, how many times have I told you?" Her uptight father spoke. He was dressed in a tux, and was holding a briefcase in his hand. "You have to speak English where were going-stupid girl. We're going to America so you can live with your Uncle Jack, until I get back from my job." He was drunk at the moment, so he was even more angry than usual.

The young girl tried to hold onto her father's hand, but he just glared at her. Camille took her hand back, and held onto her necklace. The necklace was a gift from her mother when she was sick. She put it on Camille's neck right before she passed away. Camille hadn't taken it off since. She felt empty inside-heartbroken. She deeply missed her mother, even if she barely knew her. Her mother would have been there to hold her and keep her safe. Especially since her father was drunk, she was even more scared to be alone with him. He sometimes abused her while he was drunk, and he didn't seem to notice while he was sober that he had hurt her. That was probably because he was always working. The man would work day in and day out, not even bothering to remember he had a daughter. Unless he called her to bring him some food or a bottle of beer, he wouldn't even acknowledge her existence.

His father hurt her since she was a reminder of his dear wife. All of his anger against her death was taken up upon his daughter. She, he believed, was the reason she died, and the poor girl deserved to suffer all that his wife did. She didn't deserve to be alive, his wife did. He and his wife weren't even supposed to have a baby. It was an accidental pregnancy; she was supposed to get an abortion. After a while of deciding, she thought that she should keep the baby, while he didn't want another one to have her heart. He wanted her all to himself. So a baby in the mix would just ruin everything…which it did.

Her mother died while giving birth to her.

* * *

Camille was sitting in the car with her father. His glare at her made her shiver a little. Opening the windows in the limo, she felt a little bit better. Camille stared out, watching all of the many cars pass by them. She saw a bunch of happy families driving in the cars that passed them. Their happiness made her heart sink. She's spent the last ten years of her life being left alone and upset, wishing to god she could have a family: a real family. She never had any friends, since her father made her get homeschooled. He stopped the homeschooling after a while because the tutors "bothered him while he worked." They didn't do anything; he just didn't want her doing something other than helping him do work stuff.

Her having no friends or family that she could talk to or hangout with, she spent a lot of her time alone. She didn't have much to do by herself, so she taught herself how to sing and play the guitar. The comfort she found in her music helped her whenever she felt alone. She always kept a little notebook with her whenever she felt upset, knowing the song lyrics would help her.

Inside the car, Camille took out her notebook and begun to write down some stuff. Her father glowered at her, and picked up the book.

"What is this?" He held the notebook as if he was disgusted by it. "I told you…there's no way an ugly little girl like you can ever get into the singing business, you HEARYOU'RE YOUR dreams are nothing but a fake reality. You have to learn that not everything in life is the way that you want it to be. GET OVER IT AND SUCK IT UP!"

Camille nodded and slowly begun to cry: watching as her dad threw her notebook out the car window. She begun weeping loudly, which made her dad angry. He took out his beer bottle and drank a bit more.

"Enough with the tears! There are worse things to cry over than a STUPID book of worthless words!" He was furious.

"I know, daddy," the little girl tried to speak.

Out of all of his anger, he took the beer bottle he was holding and hit his ten year old daughter in the head with it. Glass shattered everywhere while she slowly blacked out….

* * *

The room was black…her head was spinning…she could barely see. Trying to get up, she saw faintly lit shadows of two men. One was short and a bit chubby, while the other seemed to have a blue tint to him. They were whispering, so lowly she could barely make out what they were saying.

"Daddy?" She muttered as she tried to sit up. The two guys turned and looked at her.

"The little fatty finally decided to wake up." One of the men spoke.

"A little rude, don't you think, Jack?" The blue skinned man spoke. "I mean, I don't say, oh hey chubby short guy, yo it's me being a fatty." The man started laughing. I could see from the corner of my eye that he had a scar on his face.

"Very amusing, Drakken. And FYI, stop trying to be cool, it's not working for you." They both look at the little girl, and slowly walk over to her. She gets scared, but doesn't move.

"Wh-where's Daddy?" Camille speaks worriedly.

"He's left you here with me, sweetheart." Jack speaks creepily. "Poor thing, your own father, giving his daughter up to me."

"Fo-shizel," Drakken obnoxiously speaks.

"Will Daddy come back soon?" She says, teary-eyed.

"Of course…NOT!" Jack starts hysterically laughing. "You don't get it, do you? I am your father now! And first rule of my house, this crying has got to stop…or I'm going to lock you in the cellar. FOREVER!"

That makes her cry even more, she nods to him. "I-I am sorry."

"You better be sorry, love muffin." Jack takes her by the arm and drags her into the light. He takes a good look at her. "Sorry, this is not happening. If I have to spend every second of my life looking at your hideous face, I'm going to jump out of a building and kill myself."

"That's not very nice, Jack. At least make it a small building." Drakken jokes.

"Please don't say those words, those words upset me." Camille cries, and then she stops when they finally reach the light. She looks around and sees…the floor is covered in blood…there are weapons everywhere…the room's walls are blackened. She starts to look a little pale.

"Welcome to HELL!" Jack smirks and takes out a gigantic knife. Camille's eyes widen as she tries to run away. The blue skinned man grabs her, and Jack picks her up. He carries her into a surgery chair. "Time to fix you up. Baby doll!" He evil laughs, and then he chains her to the chair…

To Be Continued in Chapter 2…


	2. Bleed No More

She couldn't stand it anymore. The sick twisted look that he had on his face made her realize how mad and crazy he was. She needed to get out. Escape as soon as she possibly could: but how? That question had clouded her mind for years. All the time she was there, she was trying to find the answers, a way out, or anything to help her.

The poor girl couldn't do everything on her own. She needed someone, anyone to help her. But she had no one. She didn't have a soul to talk to, or anyone to help her when she was hurt. Dealing with all of this stuff on her own had driven her to become crazy, but what else could she do?

She couldn't leave. The girl was only 16. Besides, where would she go? She's never spoken to anyone outside of these walls. Jack was all she had. She had no one else to go to.

…She had nothing…

The office seemed a bit less busy than usual. Camille sat across from Jack, filing her nails. She was wearing a short pink skirt, high heels, and a white tank top. She looked bored, from the expression she had on, but she really wasn't. She was scared. Her nails were so short from her filing them that one of them actually begun to bleed. She licked her finger, and held it. The pain she felt from Jack was much worse than her bleeding nail, much worse. She looked over at Jack, who was working on a bunch of paper work for his meeting. He didn't even care to acknowledge her being there, but she knew that he was watching her. The girl felt like a puppet around the man, she was always being told what to do by him. If she did even the slightest thing wrong, he would make her pay for it. He would do things to her…terrible, terrible things.

She shook her head, trying to shake the memory of yesterday away. As much as she tried, she couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Her back still stung from when he threw her onto the ground, and he…she couldn't even bare to think of it another minute.

She tried concentrating her mind on her fingernails. She never liked the idea of being girly, but anything to distract her mind would be good. Still, she did think they looked good. Even if one was cut badly…she could fix it. I mean, he had bandages around somewhere. Then all of the rest of her nails would look pretty, and no one could see how damaged the other nail really was.

_Damaged_…Camille thought. Those thoughts made her think about her. She was so beautiful on the outside, but skin deep…she was hurt. Skin deep, she had wounds so bad that nobody could fix, nobody would even care to fix. Absolutely no one knew what kind of pain she had suffered all her life by Jack, by her parents, by everyone. She's been abused, left alone in the streets, abandoned by her own family, and cheated on by the one man that she couldn't bare to live without. She was such a wreck on the inside.

She was everybody's fool.

The makeup she wore was a mask. She hid her real face from the world, the face that Jack destroyed and created into this fake person. Every time she looked in the mirror, she couldn't recognize the face on the other side. It's like she was seeing a different person. Jack turned her into the one thing she couldn't believe. He changed her into a thief, a whore, and a liar.

But she knew nothing else to do. He was her father, her boss, he taught her how to be the way she was.

Jack turned over in his seat and looked at her. "Camille, my dearest. Look at me."

She turned her head toward him without hesitating, almost robotically.

"I need you to do me a favor, sweet heart." He smirked creepily as he spoke, clearing his throat." I need you to steal something for me.

"Steal what? Like exactly?" She muttered.

"A diamond for one of my inventions. You…now being able to use your little new shape shifting ability to get it for me!"

_The surgery that you forced me to get…the one that made my father disinherit me. _

"Okay." She nods, and then goes to walk out of the room. Then Jack gets up and pulls her close to him.

"And remember." He mutters low enough for her to hear. "If you tell anyone that I raped you, you're going to die. A very slow, and…painful death it will be."

She ran out of the room, scared for her life.

Running to go get the diamond for Jack, to please him so she doesn't get hurt anymore.


	3. 16 Years of Pain

Sixteen year old Camille stood looking through a dirty mirror in the dressing room next to the HenchCo meeting. In the mirror, she saw her pale face covered in glitter and make-up, her now blonde hair was all done and curled, and her outfit seemed to look extra small on her bony body. She tried to wear a jacket to cover herself up, but as soon as she went to go put it on, Jack walked in.

"Morning baby doll. Getting all dolled up for the big convention?" He smiled creepily at her. Then he grabbed her waist and held her, closer than she felt was comfortable.

"Let go of me." She muttered, and tried to squirm out of his arms.

"Don't back-sass me," Jack held her tighter. "You know what happens when you are a bad girl." He kissed the back of her neck, and observed her through the reflection in the mirror. She had a sad expression on her face, and she looked a little sick.

"Now don't forget what Daddy said. You have to make this the best show ever. Aside from your newly touched-up looks to try to hide your ugly, your voice has to be top on."

Jack had made her sing for all of his conventions for as long as she could remember. She loved to sing, and had wanted to sing her whole life: but the way that he made her do it, she had regretted the idea of dreaming to sing. He made her go up on stage in front of all of the villains out there, and have her sing very sensual songs. Everything she would sing the songs, he would also make her wear very showy clothes, to ensure that everyone was staring at her. If everyone liked the show, then he would possibly have a better chance of more people returning next year to see it. So he kept making her sing for everyone. He always did say...

"You can't go around looking all ugly, like you were when you came here. Baby, I had to fix you up so badly. No one would have ever liked you if you looked like your old self. Your new self is so much better, and more entertaining to observe." Jack slowly turned her to him, holding her with both of his hands. "You see, men want someone who's sexy, like you are now, nobody wants an ugly FREAK. You are better this way, my puppet."

That hurt her feelings a bit. She always felt a bit of insecurity, and him saying all of these things to her all of the time never helped. She never felt pretty, or happy, or anything. Even though all of the villains at the meetings always called her sexy, she just knew that what Jack did to her made her look pretty, and on the inside she really was nothing but a fake.

"Jack? Before the show starts, may I please eat something?" Camille begun to mutter. "I haven't had anything to eat in hours, and I feel very dizzy."

"ENOUGH! DON'T YOU GET IT?" Jack grabbed her arm tighter and threw her against the mirror pieces shattering every which way. She was bleeding a bit, and she couldn't move. "Eating food leads to being fat, and we can't have you looking disgraceful like that again. Or we will make no money, and my business will die out. You are the number one in my weapons show! The reason why everyone comes to these stupid meetings." Jack stormed out of the room, leaving her there to bleed.

She tried to get up, but she couldn't move. She hadn't had a bite to eat in days, and when she did, she would have had to sneak out to steal some herself. He never gave her anything, except those skinny mini clothes. Camille would have to steal her own stuff, since she didn't have a job, and he wouldn't dare let her get one that didn't involve her half-dressed and with him.

Eventually, she stood. Trying to walk, she always fell over. The dizziness she was feeling from not eating was making her turn really pale.

She stumbled out of the room, and walked into the meeting where she would sing for Jack.


	4. Beat Me Up

The young teenage girl sat on the steps of the stage at a Hench Co meeting. She had been sitting there crying for over an hour. Her heart felt as though it had just been ripped open and torn apart. She couldn't bare the pain...not anymore.  
Camille Leon looked at all of the many people at Jack's weapons convention. They all seemed happy and astonished by his works. Everyone's happiness made her feel only more miserable and angry.

Just as she was just about to stand up, a man, who looked to be in his early 20's, tripped over her foot.

"Watch where yer goin lassie!" The man angrily spoke. His anger began to subside when he saw that the girl was upset. She looked at him with sad eyes and softly whispered an apology. She slowly moved her foot, and continued crying. Camille brought her knees up to her chest and cried, to try to hide the tears.

"…ye alright?" The man spoke as he sat next to her awkwardly.

She shook her head no and continued crying. She kept muttering words about what happened. "I can't believe they did that to me" and "Why would she hurt me like that? They both did." Her eyes became so red and puffy from all of the tears. The man awkwardly patted her back, which made her jump a bit.

He looked at her and spoke, "Whut are ye talking about…?"

Camille tried to speak, but her hysterical crying made it difficult to get words out. "My-my boyfriend-ex-che-cheated on m-me with m-my only f-friend, and sh-she let h-him."

"Whut eh sucky friend ye got…an boyfriend too.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't keep herself from crying. She looked down, "I have n-nothing now. No one."

"That's nae…fun?" The man spoke, unsure of what to say to the girl.

She looked at him, confused for a bit, then tried to speak again. "Who are you, anyway?"

"Meh name is Duff. Who are ye?"

"Camille Leon," she spoke softly, trying not to choke on her words.

"Nice te meet ye Camille."

"Nice to meet you, too." Just as she was starting to feel better, Jack Hench walked up to her. He looked angry as he turned his vision from her and saw Duff.

"What are YOU doing here?" Jack angrily spoke to Duff.

As Camille turned to see Jack yelling at Duff, she tried to run away. The girl ran incredibly fast in her high heel shoes. She ran all the way into the hallway far across from the boys. She took out her phone and stared at her reflection in the mirror. Camille felt fury and sorrow as she saw blood running down her cheek and bruise marks on her face. The pain Jack has caused her was too severe to ever be fixed.

Peeking back at the men, she saw that they had gotten into a battle. She saw the kilt wearing man standing over Jack, his eyes as red as blood, matching his blood colored nose. Duff begun walking toward Camille, his eyes glued to her, as if she was the only one in the room. Her eyes met his gaze as he strolled up to her.

"Lassie, ye alright?" He saw the sad look on her face, feeling a bit sorry for the girl.

"No, I can't do this anymore…he…I just can't…" Her eyes met his gaze once more. "I can't bear living like this for one more second…" She knew she had to anyway, since he was her stepfather. The man was all she ever knew, had, and felt the slightest comfort with. Even if he was a bitter and foul creature, he was still her only family. Camille looked up to Duff and smiled the tiniest bit. "Thank you for helping me escape him. You didn't have to do that for me."

"Aye…Lassie, why don't ye come stay wit me?" Duff spoke in a serious tone. He looked to Camille, eyes as green as a grass field.

"Really?" The tone in her voice lightened up as she heard the words play over and over again in her mind. Freedom…she though. "You are sure about that? I hardly know you."

"Aye, I am sure." The man spoke happily.

"Oh yay! Thank you so much." Camille ran up to him and hugged him tightly, although she hurt from all of the scratches she had from Jack.

The both stepped out of HenchCo together and wandered all the way to Duff's blimp, where Camille stayed with Duff…

Not knowing that Jack was watching her leave with Duff. Jack got up and limped into the hallway, letting Camille get away, for now.


End file.
